IchiRuki Lemon In the Arrancar Arc
by rita.covarrubias.9
Summary: Warning: this is my first lemon. I'm a Huge IchiRuki fan wish Tite Kubo will put them together already. Anyway lemon awaits if you read this fic... i should stop typing, but read on, if you want?


Lemon IchiRuki

WARNING: Mature content

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

Ichigo was beat he was tired when he finished his training with the vizards. He was walking home when he saw the midget coming closer. He was confused to why Rukia was here, but she was here. Rukia grinned as she caught sight of him.

"Hey, Rukia what are you doing here?" Ichigo asks and Rukia ignores his question, but instead walks up to him, stands up in her tiptoes, grabs his face and leanes in for a kiss. Ichigo was shocked, but he soon groaned in pleasure as Rukia entered his mouth.

"I want you so bad." Rukia said lustfuly. Ichigo looked into Rukia's violet orbs and he was entranced. Ichigo felt like he was wearing to much clothing all of a sudden.

"Rukia I want you too." Ichigo confessed. The two then walked beyond the Kurosaki clinic and into a house that was selling they started taking off there clothes. First there shoes and then Ichigo grabs Rukia's hips suspending her so she's taller. Rukia then raps her feet around Ichigo's waist and Ichigo holds her and kisses Rukia's neck making her moan as he moves threw the surprisingly already furnished house. Ichigo guessed it was for the open house for tomorrow. Rukia moaned underneath him which encouraged to keep on kissing her there. Ichigo's hand travels underneath her shirt and he started to message her back as his mouth traveled back to her lips hungrly. Rukia lets go of Ichigo's waist to remove her clothing as well as Ichigo's. But they stayed close together to keep skin contact. They truly where lost into the lust that they knew what they where going to do. They welcomed the feeling, Rukia and Ichigo had those feelings for a long time just never admitted it. Rukia undressed she now had only her underwhere. Ichigo had his boxers and they went back to kissing and exploring each others bodies. Ichigo moaned.

"Rukia." Rukia smirked and separated from Ichigo's hungry lips for a sec looking at Ichigo's amber eyes. They were lustful full of want, and he wanted her. There lips met again and there tongues fought for dominence, Rukia won and Ichigo surrender to her kisses. He moaned crazily under her. She now kissed his neck and Ichigo raped his arms around her small petty body. Ichigo couldn't take her teasing he fliped her over so now he was on top. He kissed her neck and left some love bites all over her neck and then his mouth traveled to Rukia's small chest. Rukia had her hands over Ichigo's orange hair as Ichigo than took of her braw and niped at her small nipple. Rukia moaned and Ichigo tasted her. He then traveled down to her womenhood and he pulled down her panties and he touched Rukia's pussy and was surprised to feel how wet it was. Ichigo loved how Rukia tasted that he leaned in to her opening and licked. Rukia shivered at the lick. Ichigo started to lick and eat. She tasted so good he thought. Rukia moaned and screamed, it shocked Ichigo to hear the incoherent words she screamed that encouraged him to continue. Ichigo raised his head and saw Rukia and her nakedness. He stooped to look at her inchanted beauty.

"Beautiful." He said licking his lips. Rukia then shoved Ichigo's head into her pussy, the action telling him to continue. She was almost cumming and when she cum Ichigo was licking his lips and kissed Rukia's body as she took some gulps of air breathing hard. Ichigo's bulging member was hard and he was ready. He left soft kisses into her stomach and then took of his boxers and he rubbed against her. Teasing her for her to begg for entrance and begging she did.

"Ichigo do it." ...Okay, she ordered. Ichigo then slammed into her and Rukia screamed. He freaked, since he was a virgin.

"Rukia are you okay."he said leaving her opening.

"No!" She panicked and pulled him in to her making him slamm into her pussy. "Don't leave I'm good."she assured. Ichigo put a loving hand on Rukia's cheek and nodded and continued to trust into her. Rukia then got used to his size and she loved the experience as he trust into her. Ichigo satrted to moan and groan. Ichigo then began to sweat as he continued to slam into her petty body, slapping her skin as he trust into her. He wasn't worried that he'd leave bruises he was just so happy. Rukia wrapped her arms around him and he clawed at his back. Ichigo didn't mind the pain he just kept on trusting faster and harder.

"Oh God I'm cumming." Ichigo said as he trust one last time and his hot seed shot up her womb. Ichigo falls to the floor next to Rukia and he grabbs her hand. They look into each others eyes and Rukia then gets up and travels to her cloths.

"Get dressed."she ordered. Ichigo raised his eyebrows but did as she said. She had a smirk on her face that assured him they still where going to have some fun. They moved up the stairs to a room, Rukia then took of a glove and Ichigo smirked. They seperated from there bodies and they moved there bodies to a corner.

"Time for round two." Rukia grinned as she slipped of her black soul reaper uniform. Ichigo followed her lead but before he undressed he snickered and grabs Zangetsu.

"Bankai."he said and starts to undress. Rukia grinned to feel Ichigo's strong spiritual pressure. Rukia jumped at him and Ichigo caught her and they started to kiss and Rukia kept her legs wrapped on Ichigo's waist.

" My little monkey." He teased. Rukia growled and bit into Ichigo's neck as she left him amother love bite. Rukia continued to be fiesty and Ichigo fell to the bed. Then, Rukia started to ride on Ichigo's dick and they groaned and moaned. Ichigo could see there juices dripping down to his balls.

"Fuck." He cursed, Rukia went faster wanting Ichigo to cry out more.

"Rukia."he cried her name as they both cumed. Rukia collapsed ontop of him and Ichigo hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. Rukia leaned into his warmth and hugged him. Rukia cuddled into his pecks and took a deep breath.

"Rukia." Ichigo called she raised her head to Ichigo who was smiling she smiled with him.

"Yes?"she asked.

"I want to try something."he said she cocked her head curiously. Ichigo sat up and Rukia was on his lap. Ichigo put his hand up to his eyebrow and he called up his mask. Rukia gasped and ran her hands on Ichigo's mask she looked into Ichigo's black selera and golden irises. His hollow eyes seemed to pierce her skull. She grabs his mask and put in on her face.

"How do I look?" she asked and was met with his hollow eyes.

"Good." his voice said metalliclly.

Rukia shivered from his voice and Ichigo grinned he turned Rukia's body so her butt was infront of him, she wiggled her butt invitingly. He grinned he dismaterlized the mask and it appeared once again on his face. He took aim and sank his dick into her ass. Rukia cried out.

Ichigo was surprised to feel how tight it was. It seemed more enjoyable as he progressed. He kept on groaning cussing with Rukia as they enjoyed this type of sexual orientation. Fucking her doggie style, but he really wanted to see her face, her violet eyes. He slipped out and turned her around and fucked her. Ichigo grabbed her legs moved a little for a better angle and continued trust in her ass. He would stare at her nakedness, her pale white skin her small boobs bouncing up and down. Rukia would play with herself as he fucked he could see her juices that he wanted another taste. He puts his mask ontop of his head and then he grabbs for her hand and sucks on her fingers. He kept on trusting and then he slipped off and layed down on the pillow.

"You tired Ichigo? " Rukia asks as she turned around and crawled to his side. He hummed and reached for her hand. Her head laid on his biceps and she cuddled into his side. Rukia was listening to his calm breathing and was confused why he didn't continue.

"Ichigo your not tired." Rukia pouted. Ichigo chuckled.

"I want to hold you right now." Ichigo said as he looked into her violet orbs. She smiled and they went to sleep. Ichigo in a sense was tired he had training and then sex, sex seemed to have relaxed his adrenaline, but he wanted to hold on to Rukia. He was happy to finally be with her like this.


End file.
